Career Shadowing Day
by raichurai
Summary: It's Career Shadowing Day for Brendan, May, Drew, Ash, Gary, Misty, and Dawn...Brendan is a fashion designer, Dawn wishes to be a porn star, and Gary is partnered up with Ash as two cops. How will this day go?


**Career Shadowing Day  
AN: **Stupid fic idea. I was bored. Btw. Ms. Neden is me..haha. Go figure.  
**Warning: **Character bashing. Mature themes. Blah blah. It's all coming your way, you can still click the back button.  
**Dedication: **I don't think anyone wants this fic dedicated to them.. LoL. But I'll give it to my BFF Michele, 'cause I'm nice.

* * *

"'Sup losers, today as you should already have been aware of when I told you five months ago, it's Career Shadowing Day." Ms. Neden, a short female, with long brunette hair, stood in front of the class. Her expression told everyone that she did not want to be here. 

The class gave her a clueless stare, they didn't even remember Ms. Neden telling them anything about Career Shadowing Day.

"Ms. Neden, I don't think you mentioned that to us at all." Brendan said, quite sure he was correct.

Ms. Neden shrugged, "Probably not," She pulled out a hat out of the drawer, full of folded pieces of paper in it. "This is pretty self explanatory to most of you, but for Ash's sake, I'll explain..."

Ash grinned cheekily, "You hear that guys? I'm _special_!"

Misty leaned from her chair to pat Ash on the back. "_Very_ special, Ash."

"You pick one slip from the hat, open it, and tada, it tells you the career you will be shadowing today. Isn't that _exciting_?"

Ash cheered while everyone else sighed with boredom. Ms. Neden walked around the classroom, letting the students pull out a random slip.

"Wow," Brendan exclaimed in excitement, stars in his eyes. "I'm a Fashion Designer!"

Miss. Neden rolled her eyes, before pulling out a pack of Newports from her back pocket. "That's not gay..."

Ash gasped, "A cop?!" Miss. Neden and the rest of the class sweatdropped. "God help us all..."

He raised his fist in the air, posing "heroic"-like. "I WILL BE THE VERY BEST _COP-E-MON_ MASTER!"

"...Being a cop has nothing to do with Pokemon, loser." Drew stated dully.

"Yeah, 'sides, you suck at everything." Ms. Neden added.

"I will be the very best at sucking!" Ash cried out, still posing.

"...I can't believe you said that." Gary shook his head, while looking at his paper. His eyes widened. "I'm a cop too?!"

"Yay!" Ash pulled Gary into a embrace. "We can suck together!"

Gary raised his hand, "Can I pick a new career?"

Ms. Neden grinned, amused at this outcome. "Now if I had that, it wouldn't be fair to the class now, would it?"

Gary's cursed, while pulling himself out of Ash's armpit. "Damn Ash, do you ever put on deodorant!?"

Drew read his paper, quirking a brow. "Yoga instructor?"

"_Sexy._ In that class, you can wear spandex and get away with it." The brunette headed teacher commented, taking a puff out her Newport cigarette.

Drew shivered, not wanting to see his teacher in spandex.

May unfolded her piece of paper, "A..._Drill Sergeant_?" She squeaked.

Everyone stared at her awkwardly.

Dawn squealed with excitement. "A PORN STAR!"

The room suddenly got very quiet, only Miss. Neden's hacking and coughing disturbed the room. "Damn, how'd that get in there?" Mis. Neden took took the little sheet of paper away from Dawn, offering out the hat again.

"B..but...I didn't mind that expertise." Dawn acclaimed, her eyes filling with tears.

"Dawn," Neden rolled her eyes, "You already look like one in that skirt of yours, I'm sure on your own you can get job offers. School isn't the place, now pick one."

"School isn't the place to smoke either, Miss. Neden." Misty politely stating the obvious.

Ms. Neden flicked her off.

Dawn hesitantly opened the slip, reading it over she narrowed her eyes. "...A Child Caretaker?"

Ms. Neden tugged on her shirt collar nervously, "I don't know who to worry about more, Mr. _Cop-e-mon_ Master being a cop, or Miss. Porn star taking care of children."

"I think it's kinda a 50-50 deal, teach." Drew replied.

"I hate smart asses." Ms. Neden sneered towards Drew's direction, who only gave her a confused stare.

"What do you have Misty?" she asked distastefully.

Misty opened her selected slip. "A...teacher!?"

The teachers eyes were as wide as Misty's. "Frick on a stick," she cursed harshly, flicking an ash on Ash's desk. "Misty, why don't you take another slip?"

"Hey, you said that wouldn't be fair!" Gary interjected.

"Yeah Ms. Neden," Misty agreed while the teacher inwardly cringed. " 'Sides, I think I would like to be a teacher one day."

Miss. Neden blew a puff a smoke into the air, "Fine. Whatever, but don't expect me to teach you diddly."

"What do you get paid to do then?" Brenden inquired curiously.

Ms. Neden thought for a moment. "That's between me and assistant principal, Mr. Steven Stone...heheheh..."

Ash chuckled evilly along with the teacher for emphasis. Gary and Drew threw their bottles of hair gel (which was conveniently stored in their man purses.) at his head. Brendan fell onto his knees, crying over the pointless loss of hair gel.

Ms. Neden nonchalantly stepped over Ash's limp body, accidentally kicking away one of the bottles of hair gel at May's head. More cries from Brendan were heard.

"Okay class, all your career shadowing...leaders are waiting for you outside. Go git 'er done."

Drew, Gary, Brendan and Dawn helped carry Ash and May, who still remained unconscious. Misty sat patiently in her desk, looking up to Ms. Neden intently.

"...What?"

"I'm shadowing you Ms. Neden, so--"

"I said ALL career shadowing leaders are waiting outside," Ms. Neden rolled her eyes at the red head, sticking another cigarette in her mouth. "I'll be out there as soon as I'm done smoking. Damn, you're as smart as Mr. _Cop-e-master_."

* * *

**AN:** TO. BE. CONTINUED. (If I feel like it. xP) 

Ash & Gary- Police Men  
May- Drill Sergeant  
Misty- Teacher (with Ms. Neden xD)  
Brendan- Fashion Designer  
Dawn- Child Caretaker  
Drew- Yoga Instructor

LoL. It's funny how Brendan and Ash are the only ones that like the career they picked. xD Reviews would be mucho awesome!


End file.
